


The Play Room

by Blueberries_Lady



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe-Furry, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Lady/pseuds/Blueberries_Lady
Summary: First i want to clarify that in this world having a relationship or family with the same sex is not new but it's normal, and it's normal that some males have vagina and they referred by the name uke male. second i want to say that i don't own one piece and this is just from different world. I hope you enjoy it;)





	1. The Big Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> First i want to clarify that in this world having a relationship or family with the same sex is not new but it's normal, and it's normal that some males have vagina and they referred by the name uke male. second i want to say that i don't own one piece and this is just from different world. I hope you enjoy it;)

"Hey shachi did you hear about the big robbery in gild gold jewelry store in our city."

"Woow no way penguin that place is highly secured."

"I know right, and guess what it happened in the daylight."

"Sheesh bro!? what did they steal."

"There is no they it was one thief."

"You two knock it off, and get back to work."

"But law this story is on fire everyone in the city talks about it."

"Listen you two i don't care about anything that doesn't involve the work now go to room 629, and check that the patient symptoms didn't increase while i analyze the sample, and bepo stop sleeping every two hours"

"Aye-aye, captain i will stop...Zzz"

"Ahh well if anyone needs me i'm in the Lab"

After a long day of work vampire law feels very stressed, and that his muscles are very numb, so while looking at the sunset through the window he decided to walk the way home. When he walked next to a flowers shop he stoped, and took a long breath inhaling the perfume of the flowers he felt fresh, but he couldn't wash the feeling inside him that he feels lonely, and sad though he visits his family regularly, but there is somthing that he can't shake of no mater how tough he acts. While he was standing there he turned his head to a box next to a tree it took his attention immediately, because there was some kind of a tail moving outside it, so law try to approach it to see if whoever inside it needs help. When he reached the box he found a small blond kitty eating some toy law couldn't help it, but he brought his hands around the kitty waist, and left him up till his face became at the same level as his. kitty dofla stoped chewing the toy and stared confusedly at law eyes, and law was staring back. He couldn't stop admiring how beautiful the small kitty was. He was a blond hair kitty with a blond cat ears, and blond tail, and blue shining eyes. When he left him up he felt how soft, and tender his body was, He was wearing bink pants with white open shirt, and he was small as the size of a one year's old baby.

"Why would anyone throw a sweet little baby cat in this place all alone?!."

The toy fell from dofla mouth, and law was puzzled by that.

"Who are you calling a small baby here dummy!?"

"You can speak!! i thought you were a baby cat."

"Well you thought wrong i'm four years and a half."

"But you still young to be here all alone."

"My mom told me i can do what ever i want."

"Well where is your mom?"

"My mom went to a store, and told me to do what ever i want till he comes back"

"He your mom is uke male."

" yeah and he will kick you in the guts if you don't let me go"

"I don't think so your mom is bad by leaving you here all alone and...."

Law couldn't finish his sentence because dofla got pissed off that law called his mother bad, so he used his claws, and scratched law face. Then he jumped in law head messing his hair to jump again at the tree. He landed at a high place in the tree, but it was a thin branch. He tried to show that he is not scared, so he stared at law with an evil smile that turned to be a really cute honestly. Law isn't a dumb he knew that most cats can't climb down the trees because they get stuck or scared, and he could tell that dofla was terrified. Law took of his jacket revealing his bat wings he just knew that the thin branch will not hold up for a long time.

"go away dummy or i will scratch your face more."

"now now be carful or you are going to fall."

"no i'm not going to fall so just leave me you...."

the branch was weak, and the sudden movement of dofla make it break. Law flew fast to catch the small kitty, and he succeed to catch him in the middle of the air. Dofla was scared of what happened, so he grabbed into law neck, and he puts his head next to his neck and started to cry. Law gently rubbed his cat ears and he stopped crying and eventually fallen asleep. Law assumed that he was tired from all this encounters after all he is still a child. law brought dofla home, and he prepared an empty room that he never used. He made a small bed for him, and he put him inside it. He turned off the lights, but left the door slightly open, so the light of the hallway enters the room, and to hear him if he wakes up and decided to cry. Then he went to the kitchen, and started cooking some food. He is a good cooker, but his food is always healthy, so no extra salt, chocolate, or anything that have high calories. he is making miso salmon. By the time law was almost finished cooking dofla waked up and found his way to the kitchen. He was behaind the door glaring at law, and law didn't react at all, and continued his cooking. After that he took the dish, and a glass of a milk, and he headed to the door where dofla was standing behind. Dofla freaked out, and ran on his all four to the door of the room he waked up in. He saw law leaving the kitchen, but not heading his way, so he followed him cautiously. He saw him entering the living room, and putting the food on the table. He stopped in the door and looked at law. Law was sitting in front of the table, and waiting. Dofla was indeed hungry, but he didn't want to come closer, so law sighed and reached under the table, and grabbed a bag full of chocolate cookies. Dofla eyes lit up, and he jumped to grap the pag while law was still holding it. When he grabbed it law didn't let go of the hold and he grabbed dofla with his other hand. He made dofla sit on him and opend the bag of the cookies and he put the milk next to it, then he put dofla on the pillow under him and rubbed his hair for a second. Then he sat in the other side of the table. He watched him eating and drinking the milk, but never reaching to the miso salmon. He thought it was weird cats loves fish. After he finished the whole bag of cookies he stared at law.

"My name is law what is your's."

"it's dofla"

"It's really a nice name, but aren't you interested in the dish i made for you."

"Not really me and my mom don't like eating fish." 

"That strange i thought all cats like fish"

Dofla giggles." well you thought wrong for the second time, but my mom loves fish toys he have a collection."

"I'm sorry that i called your mom bad, but can you tell me how did you end up in that box all alone."

"Well me and my mom moved in this town a week ago, and yesterday we went to explore the city. My mom saw some fancy store, and he was happy. So after we reached our house he told that he will go to that store, and i'm free to do whatever i want. So i went outside exploring the city some more, and then i got lost."

"So you are telling me that you have been lost from yesterday, and didn't cry for help, or calling the cops."

"I don't need anyone help my mom will find me."

"And how is that" 

"mommy gave me this phone, and told me to call him if i got lost, but for some reason he doesn't pick up"

"Let me see strange it's rings, but no one answers."

"Well my mom told me to not get scared, and to look at his picture if i felt lonely"

" Can i see the picture maybe i can recognize him"

Dofla gave the picture to him, and law cheeks became red. He couldn't say anything this picture is just to perfect to be real. He saw the most beautiful creature he ever seen. A tall kitty with blond hair and blond ears and blue eyes and blond tail he was wearing orange pants with some white lines on it and half-closed shirt that shows that he have really nice breast. Before law get sucked any longer by just looking at the picture. He heard dofla calling for him.

"So did you see my mom before?"

"I wish, but i didn't."

"Well what are we going to do law?."  
****************************************


	2. Finding Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for all your support I didn't expect that honestly, so I hope you enjoy this chapter too;).

Law was thinking on what to do, and whether to tell dofla the possibilities that runs in his head. He decided to lie just for now because dofla is a child after all.

"I'm sure he will call you back soon. He left you because he knew you are strong enough to stay alone for a couple of days, and besides you said he went to the store, so he is properly still there."

"Hmm you are right!!, and he did't tell me how long he will be gone for, so I just have to wait for him to call me."

"Smart boy, but do you know where is your house?"

"Not really I tried to remember where it was when I got lost, but I end up in different places."

"yeah about that how did you manage to live outside your house for a day"

"Well every time I thought that I found my house I end up inside a store, and the people kept feeding me, and patting me, and when I needed to take naps I just jump on anyone lap and they would keep me warm even in the night" 

"How did you learn to do this didn't you get scared from the people."

"MY mom he always do this he takes and do what ever he wants and people never say no to him."

"Ok!!, do you remember the name of the store he went to, or what surround it."

"No, but I remember there was a balloon guy standing next to the door of the store."

Law mumbled under his breath "a balloon guy!! the city is full of them there is no way i can find the place with this information."

"Can you tell me his full name"

"It's Donquixote Doflamingo, but everyone calls him Doffy."

"I see there is nothing you should worry about beside you had been very helpful. Now how about you watch some cartoons while I make some phone calls."

"yaay I wanna watch the young pirates channel."

Law was thinking of the worst he went outside the house, and sat at the doorsteps. He called every hospital in the city including the one he works in asking if a patient with this name was there. He was relieved that he wasn't, but he was clueless to what to do next, so he decided to report him messing tomorrow morning. He looked at the window next to the door, and saw dofla laughing at a pirate who got his finger stuck in empty bottle, and the other pirate tries to help him by using his sword to cut the bottle. Law sighed then he went inside, and sat next to dofla.

"Hey dofla what do you want for dinner."

"Hmm let me see I want pizza with soda, and ice cream."

"absolutely not!! You can't have that besides you ate a whole bag of cookies."

"But I'm always allowed to eat what ever I want."

"What!! well you can't eat what ever you want, or you gonna get sick."

"That's not fair, but fine I want cereals instead."

"yeah that's a good choice."

Law rubbed dofla head, and went to the kitchen. He prepared the cereals, and a glass of milk. He puts them on the table, and watched as dofla takes his first bite.

"eww its taste so bad what is it."

"it's a cereal full of grains, and it's healthy for you."

"But that is not the cereal I eat I don't want it."

"How about this you finish your bowl, and tomorrow we go to the grocery store, and buy your cereal."

"I will finish it if you let me buy a toy with it."

"sneaky cat, but we have a deal."

After he finished his food law prepared a bath tub for dofla. He made sure that the water is warm, and not to high for dofla, so he can sit in it. He helped him taking off his clothes then he puts it in the washing machine. He carried him to the bath tub, and law couldn't help it, but to think of how fluffy he is like a teddy bear. He puts him in the bath tub, and brings one hand under his chin, so dofla doesn't lower his head when he puts the shampoo, and causes it to get in his eyes. Law puts some shampoo on dofla hair, and when he started scrubbing his hair his cat ears fall to the front, and he relaxed his chin in law hand. It was so adorable that law heart almost melted. After the bath dofla was wrapped by a towel from his head to his toes. Law didn't have clothes for him, and his clothes will take couple of hours to dry. As dofla was already sleepy law decided to put him in his small bed, and bring extra blankets to put it over dofla to make sure he doesn't get cold at least till the morning when his clothes would be dried out. Then law went to his room leaving the door open, so he can hear dofla if he needed something. He looked at the alarm it's 12:50AM it was late for law, but he felt lucky that he doesn't have a work tomorrow.

******************************************* 

Law felt something heavy on his chest, and small warm fingers pinches his cheeks. It causes law to open his eyes to find dofla sitting on his chest, and trying to wake him up. Law sat on the bed, and asked him what's wrong. He said that he doesn't want to sleep anymore. Law looked at the alarm it's 5;40AM. He pat dofla at the head, and said "are you hungry do you want breakfast?" he told him that he want to go to the store, and buy his cereal and the toy, so here they are waiting outside the grocery store that doesn't open till 7;00AM.

"Hey law look!! it's opening let's go." 

Doffy ran to the store, but law holds his hand before he get lost again, and they walked inside.

"So which one of these cereal is it."

Dofla picked a purple cereal box that have a unicorn cat on it with a rainbow behind it, and the cereals were a pink rounded circles with a hole in the middle. The cereal name is CATICORN silly name law thought. He picked it up and looked at the ingredients. it wasn't bad, but it has to much sugar. While inspecting the box law noticed a short story in the cereal box it said "Hello my dear fluffy cats aren't you just the best furry creatures in the world, so why don't you treat your self with some CATICORN cereal after all it's been made just for you" law thought of how rude this was, but everyone knew cats are spoiled, but who is he to blame on spoiling them after all he himself is there buying this rude cereal box that law just want to punch the hell of it.

"hmm it's says it's a treat, and if I measure your age and height you can have 10 pieces in a day."

"Just 10 pieces!!, but I always get a whole bowl of it."

"If you want to grow up, and be a strong boy you have to eat healthy things. I will give you the pieces through out the day if you behaved, and ate your food."

Dofla was shocked that he can't have his favorite cereal as much as he wants, but if he don't listen he will have none of it. After they buy for it they went to the toys store. Dofla was excited that he found a toy, for the young pirates collection a robot named franky shogun. Dofla eyes lit up with excitement, and he was smiling widely at the toy. Law was smiling in how cute dofla looked reacting, for a weird looking toy. Law was holding dofla hand when they went to buy the toy, but dofla stopped suddenly in the middle of the toys section causing law to turn to him.

"What's wrong dofla."

"It's The chili fish."

"Chili what now!?"

Law looked at where dofla was looking he saw a normal red fish toy in a box with the name chili fish he couldn't understand why it was so interesting to dofla.

"So what special about it."

"It's the new toy, for the fish collection and my mom loves there fish toys."

Law looked at the shelf, and saw that it was full with the same fish in different colors, but the chili fish have a sticker says it's new. Law sweat drop.

"hmm it's looks the same to me."

"Take this robot back I want the fish toy."

Law was surprised by that dofla was so happy that he will get the robot, but now he is willing to sacrifice this toy to make doffy happy law smiled.

"How about this I will buy them both."

Dofla smiled widely, and sat in all four to jump at law he reached his neck then he went to his face rubbing their faces together. Law was surprised at first, but then he felt warm, and loved, so he giggled while making sure that dofla won't fall. 

"THANK YOU LAW."

"now now you don't need to thank me you deserve it."

After all this cat hugging law picked the two toys while dofla rides on law back, and playing with his hair. When they went to the cashier law couldn't help, but to notice that all the people around them are looking at them with heart eyes, but who is he to blame them to do that after all dofla was really a cute little cat. In the car dofla said with cute cat eyes "can I have some cereal now" law gave him five pieces and he ate it so happily. when they arrived home law decides to take a shower then go to the police station, and file a missing report. Law knew nothing about doffy except his name, and a picture, but law said so be it doffy must be found no matter what.

"Hey dofla you can play in the yard with your new toy while I take a shower, and keep the phone with you maybe it will rings."

 

While dofla was playing in the yard the phone rang, and he picked it up. 

"DOFLA MY SON WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"I'm in law house."

"WHAT WHO IS LAW DID YOU GET HURT."

"He is my friend, and I'm ok."

"Good where is the house you are in."

"I don't know."

"That's ok I want you to look around you, and tell me if there is a park near you or some stores."

Dofla jumped at the yard fence, and sat on it looking around him. 

"hmm I don't see stores just houses, and there is a park in front of the house."

"Is there a sign on the park."

"yes there is, but I can't read it."

"Ok that's fine just take a picture, and send it to me, but listen don't tell who ever is with you that I called, or that I'm coming I want you to act normal."

"His name is law."

"Yeah whatever just stay safe till I get there."

***********************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there let me know in the comments if you liked this chapter;).


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is doffy coming to law house, and what type of trouble did he get himself in. Is it enough to get him locked for a long time. The answers is in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First if you see Y/N in my story it means your name, and if I used it as a male or female it doesn't matter you just change it to your gender. Another thing is I'm sorry for the late update, but half of this chapter got deleted by accident, so I give up writing for days. Next time I will make sure it doesn't happened. Enjoy ;)

After he took a shower law dried his hair, and went to the yard. He told dofla he will leave for a while, and to watch cartoons till he comes back. Law noticed that dofla is trying to open the box with the fish toy inside it.

LAW  
"I thought you were going to give this toy to doffy."

DOFLA  
"I will I'm just preparing it."

Law helped him with the box then he examined the toy. When he squeezed the fish it made a noise he did it a couple of times more with the same results like any normal toy. Law thought what kind of grown up man play with this without being a crazy or something, but looking at doffy picture it just make sense a big playful cat. Law wonders if doffy personality is the same as dofla cause that would make it easier at law to know him.

"Here take the toy inside and..."

Law got interrupted by a police car heading to his house almost crashing his fence then law stood up shocked by this. The passenger door opens, and doffy got out of it while looking around. He saw dofla then he stared at law he was ready to take him down. He jumped at the fence, but the fence broke and he end up fallen at his face. Law was worried that he got hurt.

LAW  
"Are you ok."

DOFFY  
"Don't come near me weirdo, and how dare you kidnap my son."

LAW  
"I didn't kidnap..."

Law got interrupted again by another police car this one have the sirens on. The car stopped at law house too, and two men got out of it one of them was smoking, and the other was wearing a cap he was a dog human.

AKAINU  
"Did you think you were smart enough to escape us." 

DOFFY  
"0_0" Doffy was surprised he really thought he lost them in the chase.

AKAINU  
"YOU causing trouble in the city was't enough for you, so you decide to do more at my police station, and daring me by escaping when nobody even think of the word it self as they know that i'm the chief of police, but no big deal because you are going right back there."

DOFFY  
"Ooh i'm so scared unfortunately I didn't do anything big dog." 

SMOKER  
"Know your limits you can't speak to the chief like that."

DOFFY  
"Or what i will talk however i want to you, and the grumpy face i mean chief, and you can't take me back there it's not too cozy for my taste fufufu."

AKAINU  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS KIND OF SHIT DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LAWS YOU BREAK."

Doffy was shocked nobody ever screamed at him. His cat ears fall down of how high akainu scream was, and he is kinda scared now. Dofla was behind law grabbing his pants with teary eyes threatening to fall, and red cheeks. Law saw someone flying, and coming to his house. He doesn't know what he is he had bat wings, but horns in his head. He saw that his neighbor is coming too she is an old nice lady who treat law very kindly.

TSURU  
'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE."

MAGELLAN  
"Sorry for the disturbance ma'am, but mister donquixote here had broke the law and to top that he kidnap a prison guard."

Tsuru looked at doffy who was looking at her confused then she saw dofla who was afraid but looking at her too. She smiled at them.

TSURU  
"What a sweet cats law you should have told me that you having guests, so I have time to prepare a pie for them, but if they stay till dinner I'm sure it would be ready by then."

AKAINU  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT MAGELLAN SAID YOU..."

TSURU  
"I really don't want to interrupt you, but your voice is to high to my taste, and what is the laws that had been broken."

SMOKER  
"Well we have breakin stealing, and running from justice, and kidnapping plus he refused to confess there."

TSURU  
"Is that true."

DOFFY  
"I refused to say anything there because that place is disgusting. You should really clean it up grumpy, but because i'm here why not. I was walking with my son in the street when i saw a jewelry store. I saw a big crown covered with gold and diamonds. Next to it was a royal chair looked like it was made just for a true king. Obviously it was made for me."

Akainu smoker and law rolled their eyes, but they have to bear with it to know the truth.

DOFFY  
"But i had to take dofla home first, so he doesn't cause trouble in the store." 

SMOKER  
"Speaking of which." Then he massaged his forehead.

DOFFY  
"Any way when i went there the crown was inside a safe made of glass and locked inside. The key for it was with some guy there Y/N, and he was standing as a cashier. When i went to the table that he was standing behind to tell him to give me the key surpisingly he refused telling me it's against the store rules obviously i was having none of it. I climbed on the table then jumped at him we fall at the ground. I begin searching for the keys, but the bastard started rubbing my head almost making me fell asleep. When I looked at the bastard in his eyes he smiled while given me the keys, and he kissed my cheek. I took the keys and of course i sat on the royal chair with the crown in my head. It was getting late, and i felt sleepy. So when i saw the royal bed i went there to sleep, but before i sleep i looked at the cashier telling him that i will sleep with the crown, and don't dare to wake me up for nothing. He was ok with it in fact he brought a glass full of milk to me, but I wanted to drink a chocolate milk, so I threw it at him but it hit the wall. I told him after you clean that mess close the store and the lights quietly. After I wake up i find out that i slept the whole night, and i were alone in a closed store. I wasn't going to wait till someone come so i took the cash machine, and threw it at the window. The sirens were going off like crazy my ears couldn't handle it, so i left the store with the crown because i never say i will give it back." 

AKAINU  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST TOOK IT IT'S NOT FREE." He felt that he is going to explode, but he took a long breath "So what happened after that."

DOFFY  
"A police car was coming my way, so i hid the crown, but i got caught by smoky guy here. I tried to escape, but he was carrying me all the way to the car. in the police station I was being questioned by Magellan, but I didn't say anything because the smell was horrible. So it was 3:00PM when I decided that I will leave the questioning room, and just go home. When I stood Magellan was surprised, but to make sure he wouldn't stop me I took his handcuff and locked him with the table."

AKAINU  
"Is that true Magellan?"

MAGELLAN  
"Amm yes chief..."

AKAINU  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THAT HAPPENED YOU ARE A WELL TRAINED AGENT."

MAGELLAN  
"well you see... I thought he was trying to... seduce me." Magellan felt the heat of embarrassment, and wished the earth would swallow him."

AKAINU  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT...." Akainu just realized what did he mean, and his cheeks went red infact everyone except doffy, and dofla went red."

DOFFY  
"So... I went home, but I couldn't find dofla. When I tried to call him I couldn't find my phone, and I don't have dofla number anywhere except in that phone. I assumed that maybe smoky guy took it. So i decided to sneak inside, but I have to wait till it's night like the movies. As soon it was 1:00AM I went to the front entrance and got in." 

dofla eyes shine while he mumbled to himself "wow cool ninja" But everyone else have this face-_-

DOFFY  
"So I saw someone in the front desk sleeping he looks like a mummy with a big stomach seriously he need to check that. Behind him was the drawers where they put the criminals stuff with their names on it. When I approached him trying to find my name he wake up and stood screaming I WILL BE THE NEXT SUPERINTENDENT SO HURRY UP AND RETIRE MAGELLAN."

MAGELLAN  
"ahh he never give up does he, so what did you do to him."

DOFFY  
"I didn't do anything he is in the car."

Smoker went to the car opening the door to reveal hannyabal handcuffed to the wheel. When he saw smoker he laughed nervously.

AKAINU  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET..."

Akainu was interrupted by doffy.

DOFFY  
"I will get there, so let me finish telling my cool adventure as the star of my movie."

AKAINU  
"He mumbled quietly so no one hear what he said "Yeah keep fucking with me cat you are just getting it worse for yourself."

DOFFY  
"After he screamed we stared at each other for a while. I told him I need your help."

HANNYABAL  
"...Ok I will send a cop for you to see the problem."

DOFFY  
"NO I ONLY WANT YOU. After I said that he stared at me shocked then his cheeks become red." 

HANNYABAL  
"I feel honored by this I never expect that i will be loved by someone as beautiful as you." 

DOFFY  
"then he pulled some perfume and used it in his mouth and kissed my hand."

HANNYABAL  
"My shift will end at 10:00AM then we can have our free time." 

DOFFY  
"NO, I can't wait till then I really have to have it now because I don't want to recharge it."

HANNYABAL  
"ohh baby trust me it will be a full charge when it see you." 

DOFFY  
"I'm not kidding my charger is really slow I will need to put it in for hours."

HANNYABAL  
"Don't worry i will put it inside for a day if you want to."

DOFFY  
"That's dangerous no, it can't handle that pressure it will explode."

HANNYABAL  
"Isn't that what we want" he went to kiss doffy at the mouth but doffy moved so he fall at the floor."

DOFFY  
"NO, stupid it's not what we want to, and you are wasting my time" Doffy searched the names on the drawers, but he couldn't find his name "Hey is those the only drawers for the criminls in here."

HANNYABAL  
"Well yeah why are you asking."

Doffy started to think if it's not here where could it be then. He remembered when smoker was carrying him to the car somthing fall inside the car.

DOFFY  
"Do you know what car is the smoky guy use."

HANNYABAL  
"You mean smoker san yeah i know but why?!!."

DOFFY  
"I need you to take me there before the charge goes down." 

HANNYABAL  
"Ohhh I mean it's fine with me, but smoker wouldn't be happy"

DOFFY  
"Are you abandon me now?!!"

HANNYABAL  
"NO NO i wouldn't dare, but you see smoker is in patrol and he isn't coming back till 8:00AM."

DOFFY  
"Ok then I will sleep till then do you have a place here I can lay on." 

HANNYABAL  
"ahh i have this room it have a couch in it, and a TV do you want me..."

DOFFY  
"So then i will sleep there, and don't bother me till smoky guy comes back, and don't tell anyone about me it's a secret."

HANNYABAL  
"ahhh of course it's a secret don't worry I know you are a shy person so good night my love."

The time came 8:00AM hannyabal came to wake up doffy he brought donuts and hot chocolate to him. After he ate hannyabal told him the car is here while his cheeks is so red.

DOFFY  
"Let's go then i don't want to waste anymore time."

HANNYABAL  
"Y..y..yyes you're right."

They went to the car doffy searched the back seat, and found the phone while hannyabal tries to play with doffy tail. He had enough with him, and took his handcuffs from him and used it to lock him with the wheel. Then he called dofla, and took the information to get to him. When he closed the phone he saw smoky guy got screamed at by dog guy, and they are approaching his car. He was screaming about how could a cat got escaped easilly like that then they looked at doffy who stared back at them. Then he hit hannyabal in the back who is still flirting with him, and told him to drive fast, so the chase begin. Hannyabal didin't even try to question why are they running from his boss. After doffy thought that he lost them he told him to drive to this house law house.

AKAINU  
"So you are telling me that i'm surrounded with a bunch of iditos who don't even know how to do their job."

DOFFY  
"I mean if you say so though I think it's because I'm smart."

AKAINU  
"SO WE GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY where did you hid the crown it's the reason for all this shit to happened, and i really just want to burn it."

TSURU  
"STOP SWEARING there is a child in here, and correct me if I'm wrong but isn't against the law to swear in front of a child so you better go easy with your judgment at mister donquixote here or else something bad going to happened to your job."

AKAINU  
"FINE but i want to say you should be in jail for this, but their own stupidity puts them in this situation so just give me the crown and you will be free to go this time."

DOFFY  
"NO I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE IT BACK I WANT IT"

AKAINU  
"YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE IT BACK YOU ARE LUCKY YOU GET A FREE TICKET OUT AND YOU THREW IT AWAY LIKE NOTHING..."

LAW  
"HOW MUCH IS THE CROWN?"

Everyone turn to face law they were confused by why he is asking that.

SMOKER  
"IT's way up then you can image it's $17 million dollars."

He was shocked by the number he will never be able to buy it, but he had to think about something.

LAW  
"Hey doffy you see dofla here bought you this toy, and he thought you would like it more then anything was he wrong."

Doffy looked at the toy and recognized it. It's the new addition for his favorite collection he was happy, and proud at the same time of his son. Then he looked back at akainu. 

DOFFY  
"Ok fine you can have it I don't want it anymore. I buried in the house yard where smoky guy caught me playing on the swing what a bummer he could of let me play more."

 

Hannyabal managed to free himself from the handcuffs, and got out saying "Wait my love i will take you...." he was shoved in the car by magellan who turend to law and tsuru saying "Again I'm sorry for the disturbance" They all left and tsuru went to make the pie. Finally doffy looked at dofla who immediately runs to him and jump at doffy head he bite his cat ears. Doffy tries to take him off because it's really hurts, and law looking at them confused was he supposed to stop him he kinda deserve it, so he just stared at them. When he stopped biting he went for a tight hug and doffy licked his face couple of times to show his love to him. Then he turned his head to law who was still holding the toy, so he jumped at law causing him to fall at his butt. While he was sitting in his butt doffy tried to take the toy from him, but law with no reason lift his hand up, so doffy struggle to take it. Doffy got really pissed at law for doing this. Law saw him staring at him angrily, so he squeezed the toy and the noise it made immediately attracted doffy, so now again he try to take it. After a couple of minutes doffy catch it with his mouth, and he smirked at law while biting the toy. Doffy stood up, and took the toy out of his mouth. law was still sitting, and was blushing really hard. 

LAW  
"So I guess you are going to leave now..."

Dofla jumped at law lap hugging him tightly.

DOFLA  
"We will visit you law isn't that right."

Law was hoping he would say yes. Doffy in the other hand was looking at them how happy they looked, but he got distracted by something. He started to sniff.

LAW  
"Is everything ok doffy."

Doffy ignored him and walked inside law house. Law was confused, but he stayed out with dofla. After couple of seconds he got out from the house with the caticorn cereal grabbing 10 pieces at least from the bag and shoving it in his mouth. Law thinking to him self "Seriously what is the big deal of this cereal."

DOFFY  
"We ..r..mo..t...h...hos"

LAW  
"Don't talk when there is a food in your mouth."

DOFFY  
"Right you should never do that dofla you could choke, so as i was saying we are moving to this house."

DOFLA  
"Yaay me and law will play everyday."

LAW  
"WHAT!!?"

DOFFY  
"Ohh you can stay law I really don't mind as long as dofla is ok with you fufufu."

LAW  
0-0

*****************************


	4. Taken Control

While law is having a shocked face to the fact that his house is no longer his, and if that even a possible thing to happen. Doffy is already inside the house with dofla who is very excited to show him the room that he sleep in.

DOFLA  
"So this is the room I slept in. and because we are moving here can I have it please."He was looking at doffy with begging eyes."

DOFFY  
"Well it's almost the same size as your own room, but still it needs more colors, and decoration. So I will call the moving & delivery company to take our stuff from our old house, and for the colors i will just send law to buy paint."

Law was still outside when doffy approached him. Law saw him coming, and blushed.

LAW  
"You... I mean I hope you, and dofla feel welcome at..."

DOFFY  
"Law go and buy some paint now, and don't be late because after you are done painting a truck for our stuff will need to be loaded out."

LAW  
"Paint for what my house doesn't need it, and why do i have to load the stuff out."

DOFFY  
"The paint my dear law is for your ugly walls. which for some reason gave me the feeling like i'm in a hospital ready to have my funeral i'm sure i'm doing a favor to you by changing it to a more... what was the word average because i believe you never have more then what was the word again average... yeah it's definitely your limits fufufu."

LAW"  
"-_-" Law was basically pissed off "You know you could have just say law can you change the paint of the walls please i really don't like it, and i would except that, but because how rude you were i'm not going to change it."

DOFFY  
"Oh really, but it's for dofla new room i'm pretty sure he would be sad to know that you don't care about him."

LAW  
"I never said i don't care about him, but fine i will bring the paint, but only for his room." 

Law had a really strong connection with dofla even though they met the day before. He felt how much his world changed, and the happiness that filled his heart. But all this happiness is being controled by doffy and he is trying to manipulate him. After law had bought the paint he went to the room painting while dofla watched him. Doffy on the other hand was roaming around in the house looking at things, and rooms till he found law bedroom. He went there jumping on the bed while eating from the cereal bag. Law finished painting the walls at12:30PM which will take four hours to dry, and the truck will be here at 3:00PM. Law decided to make lunch even though he is tired because painting a whole room alone isn't easy, so when he left the room to go cooking he heard something crash in his room, so he went there running. When he opened the door he saw doffy laying at his bed with one leg on the other viewing his family book pictures, and the thing that fall was some containers shaped like test tubes. They were empty, but law had been using them from when he was studying in the medical school which his dad gave him as a present. Now he is furious for sure he went to the bed, and pulled the book from him.

DOFFY  
"HEY i was using that though there is nothing interesting on it you and your family are quite the nerd fufufu."

LAW  
"This is your last warning you break or do something stupid you will regret it, and if i were you i would get up from the bed, and leave the room."

DOFFY  
"Fufufu and why so."

Law was talking with the same voice level, but anyone could sense he was indead raging on every second passed. He never lose eye contact with doffy, but he still don't want to lose it at him. On the other hand doffy seems to enjoy his raging, and the ability he have on him. 

LAW  
"You see you are still wearing your dirty shoes on my bed, and i can see the jumping marks still on them. Thats mean i need to wash it, and the containers you just broke contains a really dangerous virus." of course law is just bluffing.

DOFFY  
"W..w.. what VIRUS you are lying, or we wouldn't be speaking in here."

LAW  
"Well i have nothing to worry about because it's made for cats."

Doffy runs outside the room while law smirks at his smart trick. He pick the broken glasses kinda sad, but he already have tons of them in his workplace. After he puts the covers in the washing machine he went to make lunch dofla of course came to help. Law was thinking of how are those two cats personality absolutely different from each other. Law was actually happy that dofla turned to be nothing like doffy, or at least fifty percent of him.

LAW  
"Soo what you two usually eat."

DOFLA  
"Hmm we usually order food like pizza, and other stuff."

LAW  
"You shouldn't get used to eat fast food all the time, or you two will get really sick." Law said that while gently pinching dofla cheeks.

So law decided to make something special, so his food don't get abandoned like last time. He made garlicky new york strip steak, and salad in the side. He placed the food on the table. Doffy apparently was watching the TV the whole time. They all sat around the table. Dofla toke his fork, and took the first bite.

DOFLA  
"Hmmm it's so delicious law."

LAW  
"I'm glad you like it."

Law start eating while doffy didn't lay a hand on the food.

DOFFY  
"That's disgusting."

Law and dofla stopped eating and looked at doffy angry face. Law have had enogh with it.

LAW  
"What is it now you don't eat meat too."

DOFFY  
"It looks delicious, but you are the one who made it, and you look disgusting, so it's of course disgusting."

The room was silent for a while then law got up, and went to his room locking the door. Dofla eyes were filled with tears then he looked at doffy with anger.

DOFLA  
"You were so mean to him i hate you" Dofla then walked away to the park in front of the house, and sat on a swing crying.

Doffy was going to cry too, but law unlocks his door because he heard what dofla said. They stared at each other then law sighed.

Law left the house going to where dofla is sitting. Doffy looked at the window, and saw them talking then law carried dofla in his shoulders to the house.

LAW  
"So as i was saying to you he doesn't hate me he just got jealous because we have been doing stuff together without him isn't that right doffy?"There is another reason, but law wouldn't say it out loud that he is a selfish cat who wants all the attention to himself.

Doffy was surprised that law knew the reason why. Been ignored by his only son, and the fact that cats are protective for their babies, and they got separate for days though it's his own fault for that but still.

DOFFY  
"Hmm... how did you know that."

LAW  
"Easy cats show jealousy through destruction, and you broke my container assumably in purpose because it was in a really safe place, and some other things I don't need to mention."

DOFFY  
"Amm... ok then...I..."

LAW  
"now that everything is settled let's eat."

While they were eating doffy stood and went to law, and sat on his lap. Law was surprised by that they stared at each other. Law height is 6.10 feet while doffy is 6.20 feet. It was a weird situation for law, and Suddnly doffy brought his face really close to law.

DOFFY  
"What are you waiting for law feed me."

LAW  
"W..w..what i don't think this is appropriate."

DOFFY  
"Ah don't worry I have been fed by people all the time you are just lucky that you got the chance."

Doffy took law hand thats hold the fork with the meat in it, and brought it to his mouth. After he ate it he said

DOFFY  
"That was a delicious meal law keep the hard work fufufu."

Law cheeks are becoming so red, and he tried to remove the warm sensation between his legs. Doffy stood and went roaming the house again. Law couldn't focus to which room did doffy go to because dofla wanted law to feed him too so he did. After they ate the truck arrived, and law loaded out the stuff. Then helped dofla decorating his new room. Law saw that even that it's kids stuff it looks expensive doffy must be from a rich family or something, or he just take what ever he wants not the first time for sure. He saw five big boxes filled with fluffy noisy fish toys.

LAW  
"Dofla why do you have all these toys."

DOFFY  
"It's mine law not for my son, but he can play with them when ever he wants to."

LAW  
"...Ok where were you all this time."

DOFFY  
"I just picked a play room for me, and i want you to put the toys in there."

Law in this point give up struggling with him he just wants this shit to end.

LAW  
"ahh show me the room."

Law found out that the room he wanted was his office room where he spend most of his time daily there either working studying, or reading. Obviously It was a big no from law.

LAW  
"this is my office room can't you see that?"

DOFFY  
"Yeah i can see your nerdy books just take them out."

LAW  
"No you can't have this room just take the empty other room."

DOFFY  
"I don't want it it's smaller then this room, and you don't need all this space for you books so you can have the other room."

LAW  
"Ohh really will mister chills have some disorder if he stay in a room smaller then this by a couple of feets."

DOFFY  
"His name is chili, and I have to make sure that all my toys stay in a good condition."

LAW  
"As i said you ca..."

Law was interrupted by doffy who hugged him tightly.

LAW  
"What are you doing?"

DOFFY  
"Give me this room, and i will not annoy you anymore."

Then doffy gave law the big cats eye when they want something. Even law can't handle all this cuteness.

LAW  
"Ahh fine as long as you are not going to annoy me anymore."

Law wasn't happy about this at all. After putting his stuff in the smaller room then putting doffy toys in the big room law was exhausted by all meanings. He decided to lay at his bed for a while, but when he went to his room he found doffy in his bed. Again he had the family picture book while giggling at some pictures probably law's pictures. Law bulled the book again from him.

LAW  
"DID YOU FORGET WHAT DID WE AGREE ON."

DOFFY  
"Fufufu you are no fun law i was just admiring your family."

LAW  
"Was that funny for you huh this is my private stuff you can't just take it without my permission."

DOFFY  
"You should of have said that before how would i know this garbage book is important to you."

LAW   
"You know what i have my enough for today i need..."Law got interrupted by doffy

DOFFY  
"I want a glass of milk i didn't drink any today."

LAW  
"Fine i will give you the glass of milk then you will leave my room."

DOFFY  
"Sure thing law."

Law barely having an energy to walk brought the glass of milk to doffy who take it, and threw it at law it barely missed him hitting the wall, and the glass crashed to the floor, and some of the milk got in law face and clothes. Law believed in that second that he was the devil.

DOFFY  
"Did i forget to say i just drink chocolate milk fufufu."

Law had have it with him he will make sure to wipe that laugh out of his mouth.

LAW   
"I already told you if you break something you will regret it, and i'm on my words."

DOFFY  
"It's just a glass."

Law left the room while doffy is saying that. Law was out in the yard talking to himself.

LAW  
"i promise to teach him a lesson he will never forget."

Law called penguin who have a shift at the hospital today. He told him to bring some stuff to his house. Penguin was surprised by his request.

PENGUIN  
"Law are you having a patient in your house why do you need this stuff?!!"

LAW  
"Something like that i expect you to be here in a hour."

***********************


End file.
